A television broadcasting program, what is called a television shopping that articles of trade are introduced by the television broadcasting program (refer it to as a television broadcast program, hereinafter) and the purchase application for the articles of trade is accepted by a telephone is broadcast. In this television shopping, the telephone number of the other party to which a purchase application is made is most frequently displayed on the display screen of the television picture receiver (refer it to as a television receiver, hereinafter) as display information in the broadcast program to provide the telephone number for viewers.
Further, as the number of users of the internet increases, television broadcast programs have been increased that opinions, impressions, requests, etc. for the television broadcast programs are accepted or applications for presents to viewers are accepted by electronic mails (E-Mail) for transmitting and/or receiving information through the internet.
Further, there have been also increased television broadcast programs that, what is called a Web page as provided information which can be accessed through the internet is opened in a server device connected to the internet, and the detailed information or the like of information introduced while the television broadcast program is broadcast is provided through the Web page.
In these television broadcast programs, when the electronic mail or the Web page is employed, a mail address serving as the destination of the electronic mail or a URL (Uniform Resource Locator) which specifies the Web page to access the Web page is frequently displayed on the display screen of the television picture receiver as display information in the television broadcast program to be provided for the viewers.
When the information which specifies the destination of the other party of a communication such as a telephone number, a mail address, a URL, etc. is displayed in a television broadcast program which a viewer watches, the viewer takes copies of them on a memo sheet. Then, the viewer telephones, or writes an electronic mail and transmits it to the other party specified by the copied mail address, or accesses a Web page specified by the copied URL to read it.
As described above, in the television broadcast program that various kinds of applications are accepted or information is provided through a communication network such as a telephone or the internet, the display of telephone numbers, electronic mail addresses, URLs. etc. may be sometimes finished while the viewer prepares a memo sheet or takes copies of them.
Therefore, is recently loaded in some of television picture receivers, what is called a screen memo function that a displayed image is fetched as a static image and the static image is displayed so that necessary information can be relatively slowly recognized without the limitation of time, or the memo of the necessary information can be precisely taken.
As described above, when the viewer tries to communicate with the other party or receive the provision of information by using the telephone number, the electronic mail address or the URL provided in the television broadcast program, the viewer needs to copy them on a memo sheet, or to dial the telephone number and manually input the electronic mail address or the URL while viewing the information fetched as the static image in accordance with the screen memo function.
Therefore, there are frequently generated mistakes that the wrong telephone number is dialed, the electronic mail cannot be transmitted to the destination of the other party, or a desired Web page cannot be accessed or the like due to an input error. Further, when the viewer copies the wrong telephone number, the wrong electronic mail address, and the wrong URL on a memo sheet by mistake, the viewer cannot communicate with the desired party even by telephoning many times or repeatedly inputting the electronic mail address or the URL.
Recently, there is provided a what is called an internet television picture receiver capable of being connected to the internet which is provided with a communication function as well as a function as the television picture receiver. The use of this internet television picture receiver makes it possible to connect the television picture receiver to the internet, to transmit and/or receive an electronic mail and access a Web page with the same sense as to view the television broadcast program without using a personal computer or the like.
A function as the television picture receiver for receiving and reproducing the television broadcasting signal of the internet television picture receiver is different from an internet connecting function for connecting the internet television picture receiver to the internet. Therefore, in the internet television picture receiver, when the viewer uses the electronic mail address or the URL provided by the television broadcast program, the viewer also needs to input them one by one.
When using the screen memo function, since the screen on which the electronic mail address or the URL is displayed is fetched as the static image and the static image is displayed, information provided thereafter during the television broadcast program may be possibly overlooked.